Lost
by rebecca.gregory.982
Summary: Beth Greene is alive, but can't remember anything about her past! Will she get it back, or will she be lost forever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Buried Alive

(Beth)

"Help!" No one can hear me, I'm buried alive!

I start digging my way out.

I finally push down on the ground and push myself out.

I begin to look around and the bright light blinds me.

"Where am I?"

"Elena!" A little girl with brown hair screams

"Alice what is it!" A blonde haired girl running to her

"There's someone alive!"

"What?"

The girl comes running towards me and touches my head.

"She doesn't feel warm"

"The fever would've fried her by now"

"You think I don't know that Violet"

"What the hell?!"

"What was that Alice?!"

"She has a hole in her head"

"What do you think Violet?"

"Hey guys!" A guy came running

"We got walkers twelve a clock!"

"Not good!" Alice says clinging to her sister

"We got to go, Jeremy get her out of the ground!"

"Okay!" He walks up to me and gets on his knees.

"Wrap your arms around me"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" 

"Okay" I wrap my arms around him and he stands up pulling me out of the ground.

"Okay can you walk?"

"I think so"

"Good"

(1 hour later)

"Okay that's the last of it, sorry if it hurt"

"That's okay"

"Elena, she seems to be okay" Violet says

Elena walks up to me.

"What's your name?"

"Um...I...I don't know..."

"What do you mean?" She turns to Violet

"That hole in her head has caused some nasty stuff in her head"

"What does that mean?"

"Elena...she has amnesia"

Elena walks back to me and started asking me questions, such as do I know what food is, what water is, obvious questions.

"Do you know any of your family or anything like that?"

"No...I don't even know who I am?!

So, I was inspired by a dream that I had amnesia and decided to use it as a fanfiction, hope you all enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt

(Elena)

It's been three days since we found this girl and she doesn't remember anything about her past life, she does know about the world, what it is and she knows the obvious stuff...so what happened to the rest of her memory?

"Well until she remembers anything or just a sliver of her memory, we can give her a name" Alice suggested

"Alice, she isn't a doll that you can name"

"But Alice is right...it would be nice, instead of just saying "Hey you" or "random girl that we found in the dirt" and it would sound like she actually has a name...which I'm sure she does"

"Of course she does Jeremy" Violet sighed

"Okay, how about her name is...Bethany, but for short, we'll call her Beth" Alice smiled

"I like it" The girl we found in the dirt smiled

"Okay then...Beth" Jeremy said

"Okay guys I didn't want to bring this up, but we need water bottles...and water"

"Elena, the only water bottles I saw "belonged to Negan"

"Actually Jere, they were ours until he took them" Violet explained

"We can't live in fear of Negan can we, he'll always take our stuff, but it doesn't mean we have to give it up" I said

"Elena...the guy is a psychopath!" Jeremy yelled at me

"And so is The Joker, what's your point?!"

"One! Don't bring Batman in this, and two...he kills people with a smile on his face"

"Well there's always something we can do..." Jason walked up to us.

"What Jason?"

"We can...distract the saviors and while they're chasing us one of us can get the bottles and fill them up with water"

"Good idea Jason..."

"Okay so, what's our distraction?" Alice asked me

"I'll shoot one of them, that should get them running after us"

"Yeah but that's also suicide"

"Violet we need water, if we don't have water we won't survive!"

"Okay...so you shoot...who fills the bottles?"

"I can do it" Jason volunteered himself

"That's right...you're like the most quiet one out of all of us"

"Yeah...besides if they come I'll just hold my breath and get underwater until they leave"

"How long can you hold it for?"Beth asked

"Hm, I hid underwater from walkers for about three minutes...yeah I can do this"

"Okay..so we find Negan and the saviors, shoot, run and fill...agreed?"

"shoot, run, fill...alright agreed" Violet nodded

"Well lets get some rest...we got a big...and rather dangerous day tomorrow"

I lied down next to Jason and put my head on his chest.

"I love you..." I whispered

"I love you too" He kissed my head and I was finally able to go to sleep.

(the next day)

I had my bow in my hand, Jeremy followed behind me holding his hatchet, Violet behind him with her throwing knives.

We hid behind bushes after we found Negan and the saviors by the stream.

Jeremy quietly climbed up a tree that was by the stream, he nodded his head and I shot an arrow from my bow at one of the saviors.

"What the hell?!" Negan shouted

We showed our faces.

"I've had it with these punks Negan!" Negan's right hand man Dwight said

"Yeah, get them!" They chased after us and that's where the chase began.

"There's too many of them!" Jason shouted

"Okay lets split, I'll take Jason and Alice, Violet take Beth!"

"Got it!"

We were soon separated and so was everyone else.

(So the chapter was a little short, but that's because I didn't have a lot in mind, but the next chapter is gonna be where Beth and Violet have to work together as a team)


	3. Chapter 3: Never knew I needed

(Beth)

I ran with Violet and we hid behind a rock.

"Do you think the others are okay?" I asked her

"Yeah..." She held one of her knives.

"Just in case..."

I let out a sigh.

"I just wish I could remember anything..."

"You know...I was in your shoes once"

"Really?"

"Yeah, my brother and were roughhousing and I crashed into the bookshelf...it fell on top of me, I survived but I had amnesia"

"How did you get your memory back?"

"My brother said something...when I was four he was jealous of me getting all the attention, so jealous that he ran away...he returned eventually, he said the minute he came home he ran to my crib, held me and said that I was the best thing he never knew he needed...and when my memory was gone, he told me that same thing and something triggered all my memory"

"Mind me askin...what happened to your brother"

"Well...we got caught up with the saviors, Negan wanted to kill one of us, he chose me and then...my brother called him a coward...he didn't like that"

"What do you mean?"

"Negan...he took that dumb baseball bat, turned away from me...and right in front of me, he...smashed his head with his bat"

"That's terrible"

"Do you know what was worse?"

"What?"

"He was laughing about it, as he tried to get up he said he was "taking it like a champ...my brothers last words.. "happy birthday sis...I love you" and then, he died...in my arms, he wasn't supposed to die before me!" She buried her face into her palms, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her.

"It's okay..." She threw her arms back around me, I could feel her tears soaking my shirt.

"It's okay..." I said

"...Shawn was the strongest person I knew...it's not fair"

"I'm so sorry Violet" I started crying myself.

"You're a good person Bethany...I hope your not lost forever"

"Me too" I wiped away a tear that was falling down her face.

Then someone was behind us, Violet quickly threw a knife and the man fell to the ground.

"...I panicked"

Someone was behind Violet with a gun getting ready to shoot her.

"Violet look out!" I pushed her out of the way and they tackled me to the ground.

"Bethany!"

The person that was going to attack Violet had a gun to my head, I acted quickly and pulled out my knife and rammed into their throat, the blood fell all over my face.

"Bethany!" Violet yelled and helped me up.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head.

"You saved my life...why?"

"Because, I'm sure you have a purpose in this world...you're just not ready yet to see your brother"

She ran up to me and hugged me, once again crying.

"Thanks Bethany..." She cried, I wrapped my arms around her again

"You're welcome..."

(So again another short chapter, but we got to know one of the characters Violet, and she's growing a sisterly bond with our sweet Beth (to her she's Bethany) soon we'll find out Elena, Jeremy and Alice's backstory, soon you grow to like these characters...if you didn't like them already)


End file.
